1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a body-introducable apparatus and, more particularly, to a capsule-shaped body-introducable apparatus which is introduced into a subject such as human, animal, plant, or the like and captures an image of the inside of the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally a capsule-shaped in-vivo imaging device for acquiring an image of the inside of a subject while illuminating the inside of the subject using a plurality of light sources outputting monotonous light or white light (refer to, for example, Japanese Application Patent Publication No. 2007-181669). In recent years, a technique of acquiring a color image of the inside of a subject by acquiring images of the inside of the subject while illuminating the inside of the subject using different light sources for red (R), green (G), and blue (B) is developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Application Patent Publication No. 2002-112961).